War of Words
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: The Rock and Cena run into each other backstage and cut a few promos that are hardly PG in nature. Implied slash but not really.


**Title: War of Words**

**Pairing: None really but somewhat Implied Rock/Cena, Rock/HBK**

**Genre: General/Drama**

**Rating: 'T'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the bogus plot. Also, do not link my fics via twitter or anywhere else or I will delete the entire account. There are just some things these nice folk don't need to know...EVER.  
><strong>

**_Summary: Based on the MNR two weeks ago (I think it was two weeks ago). Anyway, the two men had their face off in the ring but due to PG limitations, only so much could be done or said. Well Dark Kaneanite and I were roleplaying- messing around like always- and we ended up with this so enjoy._**

**~x~**

War of Words

**~x~**

Dwayne Johnson sat quietly in the locker room messing around with his phone. He was emailing a few producers back about what to expect during Wrestlemania weekend which basically meant he would not be doing anything that wasn't WWE related. He simply wouldn't have the time and though he wasn't exactly sticking around after Mania, he still wanted to devote his full attention to the company since he was here. The door of the locker room opened up and in walked John Cena. Rocky couldn't resist poking fun at the amateur wrestler so he chuckled softly, but loud enough to get Cena's attention. The man walked right by him rolling his eyes. "What the hell's got you so damn tickled?" he grumbled, moving past him to get his own bag to load up.

"Just the idea of you in a skirt," Dwayne answered simply, still poking at his phone.

"Yeah, whatever man."

Dwayne arched his eyebrow, deciding to be an asshole and stay in character. There was hardly any fire in John some days and tonight wasn't any different. However, he was determined to change that even if it meant pissing him off for real. "If you didn't have lady parts jabroni, I wouldn't be picturing you in any damn skirts."

John flung his bag in the chair next to Dwayne's looking highly pissed off, but trying to hold it in as best as he could. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get back to the hotel and curl around his pillow for some shut eye. "Christ I done told you man. I ain't got no lady parts and I ain't got the guts to put on a skirt to adhere to your pervy ways. That's what guys like Shawn and Adam are for so get off my dick with that. " John tossed his shirts in his bag struggling to zip it up all the while grumbling about how he was ready for this match against Dwayne to be over and done with already. He was getting sick of the smart ass jabs he made at him although in this case, the locker room was empty for a change.

Dwayne laughed, getting a kick out of this. "So you got no nuts and no guts and you think that you're going to beat the Rocks ass at WrestleMania? The only thing that you're going to beat is your sorry little dick after the match to give some sort of gratification after I leave you lying on your back looking up at the lights as the ref counts. 1.2.3," he said, clapping his hands in time.

John finally got his bag zipped so he looked over at Dwayne rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah you been singin' the same tune ever since you decided to actually show up." At this Dwayne frowned, but only for a second. He wanted to see what little Boy Cena had to say so he stayed quiet. "I ain't gotta sing about what I'm gonna do to you Dwayne because I show, not tell so good luck with your little Rocky Concert 3. If I were you, I'd be ready to give all the fans their money back cuz since you ain't got no new material, it'll be like you placing all your last couple of promos involving cereal and Chinese food on vinyl; not I-Tunes because you think you fancy," he said with a satisfied smirk.

He grabbed his bag hoisting it over his shoulder starting towards the door. "See ya next week Rock. Oh and by the way, I've noticed the slight obsession you have with my man parts." John reached in one of the outside zipper parts of his duffle bag tossing Dwayne a set of knee pads. "I ain't one for turning down free jobs and since I figure you're gonna take a while down there," he said, patting his crotch, "those pads should keep those Hollywood knees from scarring up."

For an instant Dwayne actually felt himself getting a tad bit angry, but then this is kind of what he wanted. He wanted to see if John could really dish it without the safety net of the TV and Vince reminding everyone that their audience was primarily PG. He laughed a bit tossing the pads back to John. "Please Cena. The Rock can't obsess over what you don't have. As for those knee pads ,it's obvious that you need those more than me. After all, sucking Mr. McMahon's cock is an all day job," he said with his best smile. John opened his mouth to possibly protect but Dwayne quickly cut him off. "Oh and you think you can play your tune that you're here day in and day out. Of course you are because your little two bit acting career didn't take off like mine did. I did everything I could do here in the 'E and I decided to take the next step." John's jaws tightened and that's when Dwayne smirked, standing to his feet and closing the gap between them. Being this close to John while they were alone, Dwayne noticed the blue jewels that looked like another set he was fascinated with lately, but they would not distract him. "Run away Cena, like you're good at doing, say your little piece and then run because you know you can't back up those words."

Cena raised his brows as if he couldn't believe Dwayne tried to go there with him. "Excuse me son, but I'm afraid you got it all wrong. You're the one who turned tail and left tonight when it counted. I'm always in the ring, runnin' my trap and waiting on you to appear somewhere other than via satellite, but whateva man." John held his hands up and taking a few steps backwards. "We ain't gonna do this here though. Save it for the show and if you think I'm suckin' McMahon's grapefruits then fine. Think it. It's better than havin' to suck Michael P. Hayes off each week just to get a shot like somebody we know...or rumor has it at least. "

John scratched the back of his neck, a tiny smirk on his face. "Have your acting career. I don't want it or need it. Hollywood changes people much like it changed you," he accused, this time sounding a lot more serious than he had been for the entire convo. "I'd rather be Mr. Fruity Pebble any damn day of the week than a sell out and only half of what I used to be. See ya around," he grumbled, turning to walk off.

The Rock felt anger fuming inside of him and he grabbed John's shoulder forcing him back around. "I am not half the man I used to be," he shot back. "I can and still will wipe the ground with your Fruity Pebble looking ass. I will _always_ be the Peoples Champion because I can get the job done when it counts."

John shook him off. "Yeah, whatever man." He started to walk off again, Dwayne shaking his head behind him out of disgust.

"There you go again Cena," he said quietly with a scowl on his face. "There you go walking off like a little coward and wanting to wait for the crowds to be present. What is it Cena? Do you get off to being watched? You think the people give you extra power to take me on? I figured that you'd rather want your humiliation be in private." Dwayne knew he should have left well enough alone, but he just didn't understand how John could be so damn calm al the time. The John Cena he knew did not come off as a genuine person; rather he came off as some robotic product of Vince McMahon trained to act a certain way. Dwayne wanted to get a rise out of Cena and see if he could really piss him off. However, he would be lying to himself if he said some of the shit coming out of John's mouth wasn't equally pissing him off too. This kid didn't know him at all.

John stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. His jaws tightened and he was really, really tempted to deck Dwayne one good time because he was sick of him running his damn mouth. However, he kept reminding himself to rise above it, even though right now he felt like doing anything but. "I get humiliated every week by the little shit jabs you take at me via twitter so it makes no matter to me whether its in front of a crowd or in public, but I think we're done here. You don't like me and what I stand for and I sure as hell don't like somebody who talks shit but never backs it up. The people used to give me an adrenaline rush, but nothing compares to the rush I get at the thought of spanking that ass of yours and pissing all over your legacy with my dick after I win our match."

John quickly turned to face Dwayne, noting the tightened muscles in his jaws. He looked like Cena felt and it made Cena smile on the inside. He took off his cap tossing it at Rocky. "Why doncha add that to the collection of John Cena gear you were tossin' in the bay earlier? If ya gotta pen I'll personalize it with Fruity Pebble so you'll always have something to remember me by when you're an afterthought to the WWE Universe."

A low blow. John knew this, and yet he also knew Dwayne shouldn't really give a damn. Even if John won the match at Wrestlemania what Dwayne failed to see is that he will always be remembered as a bigger star. Jon could sell all the merchandise in the world but he would never be what Dwayne is in the hearts of wrestling fans. Sometimes that thought bothered John, but then he would remind himself that his legacy would be something else altogether and that was alright with him.

Rocky was quiet for a long time before a chuckle escaped him. He tossed the hat to the side, shaking his head. "An after thought Cena? Please. I'm not you now Pebble boy. I might not be here every Monday night like you are but the people know that in times of need- when they need rescuing from boring ass promos and the same old shit- they can count on me to come back and save them. As for the spanking my ass part…" He arched his brow. "You _really _want to spank my ass? I think Johnny boy you have some deep seated repressed homosexual tendencies," he laughed. "Maybe you need to seek help."

John forced a smile, partly because he was starting to enjoy this little back and forth while the other part of him was fighting the notion to punch Dwayne right in his Hollywood lip. "I think you need to check your hero card cuz the way I see it, you're the one who ain't got new material and when you come at me with the same old shit, I ain't got much to work with." John grabbed his hat putting it back on his head. "So I'm a homo now? That's funny coming from the guy who talks about my man parts- or lady parts depending on whatever sexual fantasy you got goin' on at the time- every week rather. You're forever screamin' about making me yo bitch, but I'm tellin' ya now I don't roll that way- at least not with you." John moved closer to Dwayne getting right in his face. He took notice of the intensity in Dwayne's stare, but that only motivated him more to keep pushing Mr. Tooth Fairy's buttons. "I know you want me Dwayne, but you ain't my type and until you beat me down, ya gonna have a _really _hard time making me yo bitch." John grabbed his bag again making his way to the door. "Go to bed Hollywood. Can't have the People's Face gettin' photographed with bags tomorrow."

The Rock laughed as he resumed his seat, pulling out his phone to check his messages. "Please… like Will Smith once said, 'I make this look good.' I can pull off bags whether they be under my eyes, under my arms as I'm rushing from the airport, or hanging from my hands as I leave the store. You just need to shut up and learn your place. I was putting bigger guys than you in their place and can still do it. And you don't have any new material because unlike you I don't leave myself open. Sure I'm not here each week, but you want to know something? You'll never have the same amount of fame as me an once you hang those boots up. You'll be forgotten along with the rest of the loser talent whose been talking shit about me stealing their spot ever since I returned."

"Forgotten?" John almost laughed at the absurdity of this. He wouldn't be a Rock or Hogan, but he was certain his matches against Shawn and JBL or Punk will be remembered as some of the greatest of all time. "Dude, I'm the most hated guy to ever step foot in a wrestling ring. Hell, I'm so hated my own home crowd just booed the shit out of me. I might not have your stats but as a 11 time WWE champion and Mr. King of Fruity Pebbles, I'll be remembered. Just not quite like you and I'm cool with that. I don't need Hollywood. I didn't grow up dreamin' about makin' movies and playin' football. This, what I'm doin' now, is all I ever wanted and when I retire, I ain't goin' to Hollywood. I'm gonna stay at home, drink beer, fuck my future wifey, and collect cars." John checked his watch then pushed the door open a crack. "Are we done here cuz unlike you, I look like shit with bags under my eyelids."

"I was done with you before you even showed up," he replied, waving Cena away without bothering to look up.

"Oh good. See you next week-oh wait. You won't be there so I'll see you when I see you."

Dwayne shook his head muttering about mouthy rookies before a chuckle escaped him. "It's hell getting old." He thought aloud, but at least he was able to uncover a little bit more about his opponent and he knew now, more than ever, that maybe John wasn't a big pussy pushover after all. Dwayne put away his phone, grabbed his bags and left the arena. He had some catching up to do with a little blonde heartbreak kid and thanks to Cena, a skirt was in this blonde's future.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Special thanks to Dark Kaneanite for roleplaying as our beloved Rocky. He almost tore my darling Cena a new one. Oh and if you want to know all about how Dwayne and Shawn did a little "catching up", you should read "Piece of Me: The HBKronicles". It has the two oneshots featuring them in it<span>**


End file.
